An implant of the type mentioned hereinabove is described in DE 20 2008 009 344 U1, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated herein. It can be introduced into the gap between the spinous processes in an introduction position, and be transferred thereafter into a spread position. Thereby, the mutual spacing of the supporting surfaces increases so that the spinous processes resting on supporting surfaces can be pushed apart to a greater or lesser extent for stabilizing the adjacent vertebral bodies relative to each other. A locking device incorporating a locking element which is transferred from a release position into the locking position in the spread position of the implant serves for locking the implant, i.e. for locking the two implant components relative to each other. Hereby, the locking element can co-operate with at least one further locking element which is arranged on the first implant component in order to prevent a movement of the second implant component in a direction opposed to the spreading direction so that the second implant component is locked to the first implant component. In order to prevent the locking element from moving out of the locking position counter to the locking direction, the implant has a securing device. In the case of the implant described in DE 20 2008 009 344 U1, this is an additional component in the form of a cap which partly engages over the locking element and the second implant component. This must be attached manually by an operating surgeon after the processes of spreading and locking the implant for securing the locking element in the locking position.
An object underlying the present invention is, therefore, to further develop an implant and a surgical system in such a way as to provide a simpler means for securing the locking element from movement in a direction opposed to the locking direction.